OLD: Not tonight Potter
by Mahogany Embers
Summary: JPLE oneshot. A story about their hidden love for each other.


I didn't like the plot line that JK set out for some of the couples in HBP, so I decided to work with Lily and James. (:

THIS IS A LILY AND JAMES _ONE-SHOT_! Quite a few of you seem to be a bit confused in this bit (most likely due to the way I ended this one chaptered story, sorry) But, yes, this is "Not tonight, Potter" the beginning and end of it! There is no continuation after the end of this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, no. I don't own HP. Only JK does.

* * *

Sitting leisurely into the comfortable arm chair he had occupied, James Potter was talking animatedly with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They talked in loud obnoxious voices about Quidditch, and then quick and quietly talking about their next move on Snape. 

Of course, none of the others knew what was reeling through either Sirius's or Remus's mind, or Peter's or James's mind. The truth of it was James was taking no heed to the conversation that was going quite fine without his contributions. His eyes were set on a pretty red head across the Gryffindor common room.

"Did you _see_ McGonagall's face?"

Sirius clapped a hand on his shoulder, a booming laugh erupting from his mouth. James did not turn to Sirius, but merely shrugged his hand off, and continued to gaze at the beauty bent over a table with a group of other girls who sat off in a corner of the common room.

The saner half of the Gryffindors that filled the common room knew as well as anyone of James and his relationship with Lily. It was an everyday situation; James would greet Lily, Lily would scoff and spit a bitter greeting back, James would ask her out, and Lily would decline what James liked to call "an invite with a bit of snogging".

James sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robe, and turned to his friends once again.

Across the room, Lily looked away from her circle of friends where she sat at one of the wooden seats surrounding the table spread with parchment, quills, and ink bottles. She glanced over to where James Potter sat with his legs apart and his elbows resting on his legs. A wide smile occupied his face and she heard him laugh loudly, throwing his head back with the force of his laughter.

She blushed and turned back to her friends quickly as James reverted his eyes to her. _Caught in the act_, she thought.

The relationship between James Potter and Lily Evans was one that Lily herself did not understand much.

James adored Lily to no end. On Christmas he bought a silver charm bracelet, adorned with one charm: the letter L. He had slipped his gift into her book bag whilst they shared a small kiss underneath some mistletoe. On Valentines Day, he left her a large "Be Mine" card and a load of Honeydukes best chocolates which he stuffed into a basket, and left in front of her dorm door with the help from one of Lily's friends; the card was signed anonymous.

She always knew it was him who sent her these gifts, and she knew the poems she received at the beginning and end of each month were written by him.

Regardless of the silent passion they shared, she appeared to hate him. Call it a scornful glance at the least, but she was the one who always frowned upon James and his cronies. "A bunch of flobberworms!" she called them.

He asked her out and she said it was a plead for more attention (not that she didn't think he had enough). He was in love with her, but soon she decided against it after he repeatedly asked her out.

She had once even said that he was a pathetic begging twit who would end up rotting on his knees in front of her. This, of course, was said to him privately and spoken in pure rage, but in the end he just smiled, kissed her hand, and exited the room undaunted.

James turned to face her again and smiled as he caught a glimpse of her face as she turned away from him.

"I'll be back soon," James said, standing up from his chair. He turned to the table she and her friends sat at, and started to walk in her direction.

Perhaps it was her constant attitude thrown at him that tempted James once in her presence, but it just as well could be the way she walked that had James eyeing her if he got the chance. She walked with elegance, but not regally. Like a weight of determination pushed her along, and a sense of dignity walked her straight.

She knew that every single time she turned him down that it encouraged him more and more to try harder.

But never once did she decide he was trying too hard.

James tapped her on the shoulder, and shoved one of his hands into his pockets casually.

He said she was a tease. He knew her better than she knew herself. He knew every aspect of her physical beauty, and her inner beauty.

He was the one who noticed the flecks of blue that circled her pupil, and that one side of her mouth was always a bit higher than the other side. He knew of the P she had earned in Potions in their first year, and who happened to also be the one to hear her cry about it, too.

Along the lines of her inner beauty, he knew everything and more. He knew she wouldn't back down to a threat, and she would always take up a challenge. He knew she would always hide what she was scared of, but he'd be the only one to know what those fears were; he was also the one who knew that all her emotion was packed in her eyes.

And this time, the only emotion that was held in Lily's eyes as she turned to face him, was love.

"Evans."

He grinned at her and a smirk spread across her features.

"Potter."

'Potter' was always drawn out slowly from her mouth. She tasted the name before letting it loose. It marked the start of their conversation. James never continued to talk to her, or provoke her if she didn't answer back when he greeted her.

In the past he had pushed her limits, but now he learned; she tamed him. They followed each other's leads, and their relationship grew stronger.

"Today by the lake after dinner, meet me there?"

He somehow found that she enjoyed his presence, and found it a refreshing thought. She somehow knew that even though it was a daily routine, it wasn't out of habit, but out of his own will. With no means of acceptance, he always knew there was a yes behind her constant declining.

"Not tonight, Potter."

As she walked around him with a satisfied smirk, James smiled.

Tomorrow, he would ask her again, and she would say no. He smiled at the thought, and strutted back towards his friends, his smile widening.

"_I love her_."

* * *

**FIN! Review please and make me happy. (:**  



End file.
